The present invention relates to hand-held communicating devices, and more particularly to devices with alpha-numeric keyboards and remote display units.
Many people in society suffer from muteness or severe speech impairments. These people include persons who have had this condition from birth (such as persons who have cerebral palsy) and those who have had the condition only for a relatively short time (such as stroke victims).
Numerous solutions have been proposed to help alleviate the burden of this handicap. For example, some persons have learned to communicate with sign language. Its effectiveness, however, is diminished due to the relatively small number of people who know sign language well enough to communicate.
Several devices have been invented and patented that strive to enable persons to communicate without requiring them to learn a second language, such as sign language. Some of these devices attempt to take advantage of modern computer technology. For example, one hand-held communicating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4075621 to Salmon. Salmon discloses a device which comprises a housing, a keyboard, and a screen. There is, however, only one screen and it faces the viewer, not the user. Consequently, if the user mistypes, he is unaware of it. In addition, because the screen is located on the device held by the user, the viewer and the user must necessarily be in close proximity to each other. Therefore, if the viewer and the user were across the room from each other, the device would be of little use.
One invention which does allow the user and the viewer to be at a distance from each other and still communicate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 33229 to Schwaber. Schwaber discloses an optically linked calculator system for displaying data generated by a local calculator. The data is displayed at both the local calculator, a remote calculator, and a detached display unit. This device, however, is limited to entry of numerical data. It does not allow persons to type alpha-numeric data. Thus, the device is ineffective to allow a person to communicate his or her most basic needs.
Although Salmon and Schwaber have made advances in the area of personal communication devices, there are many drawbacks associated with these inventions. For example, both of the above-mentioned patents have keyboards with elevated keys. Oftentimes, a person who has suffered a stroke has unsteady hands. This shaking interferes with that person's ability to accurately push the keys. Unfortunately, their hand mis-strikes due to the shaking and hits the wrong key, or it hits extra, unintended keys. This can be very aggravating, and frustrating both to the user and the viewer.
There is also another drawback to the two referenced patents. Both of them require its user to hold the device with one hand and type with the other. If possible, the user could set the devices on a flat surface. Unfortunately, not all users are physically capable of holding the device for a variety of reasons. For example, some stroke patients are commonly paralyzed on one or both sides of their bodies. Other users, although not paralyzed, may lack the physical stamina necessary to hold the device for long periods of time. Again, others may shake uncontrollably such that holding a device would be futile. Even if the device could be operated from a flat surface, flat surfaces which are at a comfortable level are not always available.
Finally, many f these devices require the user and a viewer to view the display screens from one particular angle. Unfortunately, this predetermined angle set by the manufacturer is sometimes unworkable for the user. Manufacturers often set the viewing angle for someone who has a proper posture. Some persons who have had a stroke or who suffer from paralysis are slumped over and do not have a proper posture. Consequently, they are unable to view the screen or they must strain themselves to view it.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved personal communicating device which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object to provide a communicating device which does not use elevated keys on its keyboard.
It is still another object to allow the user to use the device without requiring the user to hold the device or be adjacent to a flat surface upon which to rest the device.
It is yet another object to provide a screen that can be viewed from multiple angles, regardless of the user's or viewer's posture or position.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.